still madly in love
by blue.pxstel
Summary: ia masih jatuh cinta padanya lebih cepat dari hitungan detik./sequel Basketball


**still madly in love**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: **_**AU, and other things**_**.**

* * *

><p>Gelap mulai merajai wilayah Tokyo.<p>

Miku memasukkan kedua tangannya yang dingin ke saku jaketnya.

Pipi, telinga, dan hidungnya merah karena dingin.

Ia menatap bola basket di depannya nanar. Kakinya menyentuh bola oranye itu sedikit. Matanya melihat pergerkan bola tersebut. Miku menggigit bibirnya sampai memerah—ia bisa merasakan bibirnya agak panas. Kakinya yang jenjang menendang bola itu kencang. Mata toskanya mengikuti bola tersebut yang berlari menjauh darinya.

Miku menunduk. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri, menekuk lututnya, dan memeluk kakiknya. Pipinya mulai basah, lehernya mulai sakit, dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Miku merutuki kebodohannya—_matanya pasti bengkak lagi_.

Ia berdiri. Berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, mengambil botol minumnya, lalu membasahi wajahnya yang kacau. Miku mengelap sisa-sisa air di wajahnya dengan jaket. Pipinya yang putih kembali memerah karena kain jaket yang agak kasar menggesek kuat.

Ini sudah delapan hari semenjak Miku memutuskan untuk lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak lagi berlari beberapa putaran, ia tidak lagi memimpin timnya untuk sekedar tanding melawan senior atau junior, ia tidak lagi membantu pelatih untuk mengecek absen—tidak, ia tidak lagi melakukan itu semua.

Aksi-aksinya delapan hari belakangan ini semata-mata karena kesadarannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa lagi memegang tanggung jawab sebagai ketua. Dengan ini pula, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim basket. Itu berarti, ia melepaskan gelarnya sebagai _MVP_ tim putri begitu saja.

Capek menjadi alasan utamanya.

Ia beralasan bahwa capek akan tugas sekolah yang bertumpuk menjadi satu dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua.

Ia memang tidak berbohong, hanya saja itu bukan faktor utamanya.

Ia hanya capek jika hatinya yang harus dikorbankan.

—

Dell mengikuti rambut Miku yang jatuh satu per satu.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

Kehilangan ketua tim basket putri yang bisa memimpin dengan baik memang agak berat. Ia berpikir mungkin ada yang mampu memimpin tim basket putri selain Miku—walaupun ia sendiri juga ragu ada yang bisa lebih baik dari Miku.

"Maaf, Dell-_sensei_. Saya tau tindakan saya belakangan ini memang agak merepotkan tim, tetapi saya harap _Sensei_ tahu bahwa alasan saya melakukan itu karena saya banyak tugas." Miku masih berkata dalam bayang-bayang rambutnya.

Dell kembali menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya, saya gak masalah sih. Memang kalau kamu keluar klub basket, mau masuk mana?"

Miku menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin klub berkebun? Entahlah, _Sensei." _Miku berpamitan singkat pada Dell, sebelum keluar dari lapangan basket _indoor_. Ia melawati lapangan terbuka untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Miku memperlambat langkahnya. Otaknya mendadak berpikir tentang banyak hal. Basket, daftar absen, _jersey _basket, sepatu basket, _ring_, decitan sepatu, pantulan bola, tetesan keringat, rambut biru, kulit putih, badan tegap, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kai-_kun_.

Miku menghentikan langkahnya. Ini memang bukan jalan yang salah jika ingin ke gedung sekolah, tetapi untuk meminimalisir waktu, jelas ini jalur terpanjang di sekolahnya. Ia memilih tidak ambil pusing, dan kembali berjalan.

Ia masih ingat saat suara lembut itu memanggil satu nama dari kursi penonton. Jari-jemarinya terkepal ke udara untuk membagi keberuntungan pada lelaki yang menambahkan skor pada timnya. Tubuhnya yang meloncat-loncat kecil untuk memberi semangat pada pemilik tubuh tinggi.

Miku ingat dirinya yang hanya bisa menatap kagum pada _slam dunk_ yang diciptakan Kaito. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membuka mulutnya lebar—terlalu kagum pada teknik _slam dunk_ Kaito yang terbilang bagus. Saat waktu menunjukkan permainan telah berakhir, Kaito berlari ke pinggir lapangan untuk mendapat kecupan dari gadisnya. Miku sadar, bahwa pinggir lapangan yang dimaksud bukanlah tempatnya, melainkan kursi penonton.

Sejak saat itu ia sadar, bahwa ia benar-benar harus melepaskan Kaito.

Ia sadar, bahwa ia benar-benar harus menjauh.

Ia tidak kalah. Kalah bukan kata yang tepat. Karena dari awal, ia dan Luka sama sekali tidak bertarung untuk Kaito. Dari awal, tindakannya pada Kaito—sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Luka—hanya dianggap sebagai tindakan persahabatan. Tanpa ada rasa lain yang terselip di setiap senyuman Miku.

Ini jelas bukan salah Kaito yang tidak peka. Hanya saja dari dulu Kaito memang sudah jatuh hati pada Luka, dan Miku mengambil langkah nekat untuk menjangkau Kaito yang sama sekali tidak terjangkau.

Dari satu sudut pandang, Miku memang salah karena terlalu nekat. Tetapi tindakan nekatnya didasari pada cinta—jadi apa cinta yang harus disalahkan? Tidak—itu menurut Miku. Tidak ada yang salah dari cintanya. Miku hanya tidak tahu ia harus menyalahkan siapa. Ia tidak menyalahkan Luka, Kaito, atau siapapun yang mendukung cinta mereka berdua.

Perjalanannya terhenti karena namanya terpanggil dari belakang. Ia berbalik, dan menemukan Kaito dan Luka. Mereka terlihat akrab, tanpa jarak yang memisahkan. Miku hanya tersenyum simpul, sebelum mereka bertiga cukup dekat untuk mengobrol sebentar.

"Oh, akhirnya Miku!" Kaito melepas rangkulannya pada Luka untuk memeluk Miku erat. Miku menghirup wangi _mint_ Kaito selama beberapa detik, sebelum Kaito kembali merangkul Luka, "Kau kemana saja?!"

Miku memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh, aku baru dari lapangan basket _indoor_. Ada urusan dengan Dell-_sensei_."

Kaito memekik kegirangan, "Akhirnya kau kembali!"

Luka tersenyum hangat, "Aku ikut senang saat kau memutuskan untuk kembali, Miku-_chan_."

Miku tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Menyisakan punggung kecilnya dalam mata Kaito—ia berjalan menjauh.

Miku menetapkan dirinya kembali, ia akan menjauhi Kaito—walau ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

—

Miku membuka jendela kamarnya.

Ia duduk di sisi jendelanya. Tangan kanannya terselip rokok yang sudah terbakar setengah. Miku menggugurkan abu sisa di ujung rokoknya dengan sekali hentakan pelan. Rokok yang terselip di jari-jari tangannya berpindah ke antara bibirnya. Miku menghisap rokok tersebut sekali, sebelum membuangnya.

Asap rokok menyelinap masuk ke kamar Miku, sebelum hilang tertiup _AC_. Helaan napas Miku bercampur dengan asap rokok lain yang keluar menemani malam. Miku mengambil kaleng soda dalam jangkauannya. Ia meminumnya habis, sebelum bunyi _klontang_ menggema.

Ia masih duduk menyender saat ponselnya bergetar. Miku menjangkau ponselnya di atas meja dengan mudah. Ia melihat _homescreen_ yang menampilkan nama Kaito. Dengan satu sentuhan, _chat_ dari Kaito terbuka.

**Kaito Shion**

_Miku, kenapa kamu keluar dari basket? / 09.27 pm._

Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Pelatih abu-abu itu tidak akan diam dengan Kaito. Miku menghela napas sebelum jemarinya menari di atas layar.

**Miku Hatsune**

_Apa pedulimu? / 09.27 pm._

Apa pedulinya? Jika kepeduliannya hanya sebatas teman, maka ia sudah cukup dengan itu. Walaupun ia menetapkan dirinya untuk menjauhi Kaito, tetap saja perasaan itu tidak bisa pudar dengan cepat.

**Kaito Shion**

_Aku tidak bercanda. / 09.28 pm._

_Kenapa keluar dari basket? / 09.28 pm_

Miku menatap datar layar ponselnya. Mata toskanya mencerminkan layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan pesan untuk Kaito. Ia menghela napas. Tangannya kembali menekan _delete_.

_Aku capek dengan perasaanku|_

_Aku capek dengan|_

_Aku capek|_

_Aku capek melihat wajah jelekmu|_

Untuk sekali lagi, Miku berbohong pada dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>end.<strong>

* * *

><p>hai hai!<p>

merry christmas and happy new year!

sudah lama saya tidak membuat kaimiku. ahahahaha. btw, maafkan saya belum mengupdate beberapa fic saya. salahkan wb saya;w; anyway, saya tahu bahwa fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, tapi boleh minta sarannya? terimakasyi telah membacaa!

sekali lagi, merry christmas and happy new year!:D


End file.
